


Dejar Ciego Belleza  (Blind Beauty)

by KlanceHasPorpoise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Character, Blind Keith (Voltron), Bullying, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), I’m a thot for Lotor ships, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith has his dad, Keith has trust issues, Lance is open about his sexuality, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), So Keith is just a mess, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Wow this is really just angst keith, Yes there’s shallura don’t attack me, You never know with me, but angst with a happy ending, m a y b e, whoops, will add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlanceHasPorpoise/pseuds/KlanceHasPorpoise
Summary: there was a lot that didn’t meet the eye and it wasn’t just keith kogane’s inability to see.





	Dejar Ciego Belleza  (Blind Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:   
> my writing kinda goes to shit around the end because i couldn’t figure out how i wanted to write out the scene. hopefully it makes sense though.

It all started out the first day he came to class as a new student. Lance could remember the day clearly, it was muggy out to the point some students thought they could wear shorts and tank tops in mid September. The grass surrounding the school could no longer be called grass, instead a muddy substitute for it. Whoever had decided a school should be placed in between two hills was declared to be the dumbest person in history by most students of Olkari High. Some even theorized he had a horrendous desire to watch kids suffer while walking through the mud on days like those. Whether or not that was the case, it didn’t matter to Lance that day, it didn’t matter to anyone actually.

All eyes were on the new kid who was sporting sunglasses, in the middle of the school day, a fashion item that normally wouldn’t be allowed but the teacher said nothing. The Casanova was surprised to hear no rise of complaints. That was until the new kid navigated his way through the neat rows of the desks with a long white pole.

_He was blind._

Lance had almost asked why a blind kid was allowed to wear sunglasses in school.

Despite never actually asking the question, things had been awkward between him and this new kid. Well— the new kid actually had no idea of this but it was how it felt for Lance. He couldn’t even look at him anymore without recoiling at his first impression of the kid.

Lance didn’t even have a name for the face..

Or did he not have a _face_ for the _name_?

Either way he had neither of the two by this point but he could always tell when the kid was coming up. The white pole made very obvious cracking noises when he would hit it against the wall.

He was sure that a blind kid would be better with using it due to familiarity but this one seemed to be always sticking close to wall. It was like the wall was the thing guiding him and and not the harsh hits of the stick. Lance wondered if the blindness was just recent or if his parents had just never taught him how to properly use the stick.

Of course, there was a lot that didn’t meet the eye and it wasn’t just this kids inability to see.

It was your typical day at Olkari High. The blind guy still made his obvious cracking sounds of his stick even in the loud and crowded hallways. There were kids hanging out at lockers and talking with friends as if on normal routine. No one even dared to bat an eyelash at the kid, not even Lance who was conversing amongst his normal pals.

That was until his eye caught the scene in front of him.

This blind kid.

He had hit the ankle of the school’s most popular cheerleader.

**_Lotor Diabazaal._ **

The cheerleader was not happy about this, not in the least bit when he had try outs for this season that day and couldn’t risk a single injury. No one dared to even move a muscle while they watched the altercation happen before their eyes.

Lotor was seething and despite the kid having an obvious excuse as to why that happened, there was a fight that was going to occur.

He was blind, Lance couldn’t allow this despite not wanting to involve himself with the kid. It was just impossible to hold himself back. All the guilt he shouldn’t have been harboring in the first place made him step up for the guy.

Everyone knew that Lotor had a soft spot for the school’s flirt, Lance McClain. It was unsure of why by many, some gossiping that the two constantly had hook ups.

This was especially gossiped about after Lotor and the cuban we’re partnered together for a project. Being partners for a project they had visited each other’s house many times to work on it although many assumed more than just that was going on.

None of it was true but Lance couldn’t help but to admit he liked the attention and that he’d use Lotor’s soft spot for him as a way to leave the blind kid alone.

”Hey Lotor. I think Hunk brought some of those muffins you like so much. Wanna come with me and get some?”

There was a physical shudder that went through the long white haired male at just the simple voice of the cuban. Even with that he seemed to have muttered a few last words to the blind student before actually joining Lance.

The teenager that was just saved didn’t even seem to have any appreciation written across his features. He looked blank, void of any and all emotions. Most assumed that he must’ve been paralyzed in fear from such an interaction.

After the cheerleader had been pulled away it was as if the play button had been hit once more. The halls were no longer silent in anticipation for the fight, students walked to their assigned places, friends turned back to converse once more.

Only one person still had their finger on the pause button. Only one sound was missing from the normal bustle of the morning hallway. Only one pair of footsteps that had yet to join the rest. 

**Keith Kogane** was a _living statue_. 

 

When the school day had come to its closing point it was as normal as ever. The social butterfly Lance surrounded himself with friends as they all waited for a bus or a car to take them home. Conversations that they would share would always vary but now it was all about the blind kid. The only other time they had ever talked about him was the first day he showed up. That day was long ago now, two going on three months. 

Did Lance have the day memorized? Of course. 

It was the day everything changed. The school wasn’t just your average school with average students anymore. It was now a school that harbored a kid who lost or was born without any way to see. 

Could that be considered discrimination?

No.

At least not in Lance’s eyes. No one ever went out of their way to bully or exclude the kid that couldn’t see. In fact, that student was the one who purposefully excluded himself. To avoid anyone thinking it was done out of pity, no one offered to be a friend to him either.

So to see the blind kid sitting on a bench all alone as he waited for a pick up, it wasn’t out of the ordinary.

However, what was out of the ordinary and what had everyone talking was the fact that somebody stepped up for him. That somebody was now of course the center of his attention in his group of friends and as always, _he didn’t mind._

The girls of the group praised him to some sort of hero, a brave protector of the weak, and a kind, strong man. To these nicknames the Casanova gave his signature flirtatious smirk, accepting each and every one of them. Most of the guys on the other hand, wondered what possessed him to even do that. 

“I mean dude, he kind of deserved it. He should know how to navigate with being blind.” 

“Yeah Lance. You should’ve let Lotor have at him.” 

“Does McClain here have a soft spot for the blind?” 

To which Lance gave a raise of his brows.

He stepped up because 

of all the guilt he was harboring,

that was the right thing to do,  

that’s what his mama taught him to do, 

he held pity for the blind kid. 

“I mean if Lotor got in a fight with the blind kid he’d surely be sent to the principal office and get suspended. Can’t have our best cheerleader out of the game, am I right?” That earned him a lot of respected pats on the back. Some of the guys even giving him compliments over how smart he was. 

Fortunate for Lance that most of the girls had left at this time so they still saw him as heroic. The guys saw him as smart and looking out for the best interest of the school’s cheerleading division. 

Unfortunate for Lance, there was a sudden pain in his calf. It felt as if someone had taken a belt and whipped him with it. There were many gasps and he could see glares dead set on somebody behind him. 

The reactions from others left him somewhat terrified to turn around but he did it. 

Seeing what was behind him actually made even more terror course through his veins. 

There in front of him, toe to toe with him, even nose to nose with him. There stood the one and only blind kid who had heard exactly what was said. 

Why was this kid so angry to hear that Lance didn’t protect him and was only doing it for Lotor? None of the school knew but the usual blank face they all came accustomed to was boiling in anger. All that anger was directed right to the cuban. 

“Watch where you’re going.” 

The sentence wasn’t even uttered by Lance, it wasn’t even uttered by his friends. 

Without even being able to see it was the blind kid who had said that, the one who had hit Lance not the other way around. Not another word could even be said. He was gone just as quick as he had hit Lance’s calf. An old and muddy black chevy pickup truck was what he disappeared into. 

When the cuban turned back towards his friends the play button was hit once more. 

But this time, 

**Lance McClain** was the _living statue._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m not sure exactly if this story will come out before the other one i have written buuuut. here’s a little summary of me.  
> i’m obviously new to the site and i’m still figuring out how to write and tag stuff. (if anyone wants to give me some pointers please do so. i legit know nothing.) also i am not a completely fluent english writer so if i have bad spelling, misused a word, or even messed up with punctuation please inform me so i can fix it.  
> i’ve been apart of the fandom since season 2 aired although i’ve actually shipped klance longer than that lmao.  
> i’m 17, male, and i go by ashton. pls don’t use ash for short cause then i just think of ash ketchum. anyway i wrote a lot of stories that start up a conversation— so basically things that people are wary on writing/ have to do a lot with mental illnesses normally. i try my best with my research on everything and putting in my own expierences but if there’s anything i ever get wrong please do correct me.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy my story. :)


End file.
